criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death's a Puzzle
Death's a Puzzle is the Eleventh case to take place in Parinaita and It is also the fifth case in Sleepy Hollows. Plot After the team got a call from the Puzzle man. They head to Archie's Manor house. However there was a trap door and they fell though the floor. When they got down to the bottom of the hole. They were in a puzzle room. They solved the puzzle and moved on to the next room to find a body. The body of Vicky Mars. They started a case and filed Ronald Looper Rochester, Rowan Atwintin and Ruby as suspect but then Amy told the team that the killer was the Ripper of time himself After that they filed two more suspect. Emily Goodwin and Ryan Evans however after everything was found. The Ripper of Time was revealed to be Rowan Atwintin. He didn't reveal that he was the Ripper of Time right away but after a while. He revealed that he was the Ripper of Time. He told the team that he became the Ripper to stop corruption and also other thing. He told the team that he wanted to help people and not murder "Incorrupt" people. When question why he killed Miss Appleton's child. He said that it wasn't meant to happen. But the fact that he saw him. He known he had to kill her. He also said that the Ripper of Time was a role pasted down. Larry felt sorry for Rowan but he told him there could have been another way to stop corruption. At the trail. Alex listened to Rowan and agreed with some of his points but told him that he could have told the police and they could have investigated them. Alex therefore sentenced Rowan to 35 years in prison with parole at 5 years. Rowan thanked the Judge for listening and left the room. After the case the team choose to help Rowan and so asked the chief what to do. He told them to look around for something that could help them figure out who is corrupt. They found Rowan's notebook and cleared the names. Larry looked though the names saying a few. After it was analyse. They gave it back to Rowan. Rowan thanked them and told them "If I die. Please take my job. You don't have to kill people. Just stop the corrupt people..." The player agrees and Rowan gave them the Ripper of Time's robes. After helping Alejandro and Emily for their date. They got a packet. When opened it revealed a heart. and a note reads "Come and find me. I killed that monster killing the corrupt people". The chief then told them to look for the killer of Rowan Atwintin and to stop them before it was too late! Summary Victim: * Vicky Mars Murder Weapon: * Razor Blades Killer: * Rowan Atwintin Suspects Profile: * Is Smart * Watches White Python * Plays Town of the Dead Appearance: * Is taller than 5'6 * Has a scar Profile: * Is Smart * Plays Town of the Dead Appearance: * Has a scar Profile: * Is Smart * Plays Town of the Dead Appearance: * Has a scar * Is taller than 5'6" Profile: * Is Smart * Watches White Python * Plays Town of the Dead Appearance: * Is Taller than 5'6" Profile: * Watches White Python * Plays Town of the Dead * Is Smart Appearance: Quasi-Suspects Crime Scene Killer's Profile * The Killer is Smart * The Killer watches White Python * The Killer Plays Town of the Dead * The Killer Is taller than 5'6" * The Killer Has a scar Steps Chapter 1: The Fall * Investigate The Ripper's Puzzle Hall (Clues: Puzzle Cube) * Examine Puzzle Cube (Result: Solved Puzzle; New Crime Scene: Lava Pool) * Investigate Lava Pool (Prerequisite: Examine Puzzle Cube; Clues: Victim's Body, Picture, Bag; New Suspect: Rowan Atwiltin) * Investigate The Ripper Puzzle Room again (Clues: Metal Box) * Examine Picture (Result: Clear Picture; New Suspect: Ronald Looper Rochester) * Examine Bag (Result: Snow globe; New Suspect: Ruby Fission) * Talk to Rowan Atwintin (Prerequisite: Investigate Lava Pool; Victim filed: Vicky Mars) * Question Ronald Looper Rochester (Prerequisite: Examine Picture) * Talk to Ruby Fission (Prerequisite: Examine Bag) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attributes: The killer is smart) * Examine Metal Box (Result: Film) * Analyse Film (03:00:00; Attributes: The Killer watches White Python) * Move onto Chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2: A Sign of Hope * Investigate Archie's Room (Available after Unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Files, Locked Phone) * Examine Locked Phone (Result: Threating messages) * Examine Files (Result: Criminal Record; New Suspect: Ryan Evans) * Ask Ryan Evans about his Criminal Record (Prerequisite: Examine Files; Profile Updated: Ryan is smart and watches White Python) * Analyse Threating Messages (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Town of the Dead; New Crime Scene: Broken Wall) * Investigate Broken Wall (Prerequisite: Analyse Broken Wall; Clues: Broken pieces, Trash Bin, Pill Bottle) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Sign) * Examine Trash Bin (Result: Police badge) * Examine Pill Bottle (Result: Numbers) * Ask Rowan about the sign (Prerequisite: Examine Broken pieces; Profile Updated: Rowan is smart, Watches White Python and plays Town of the Dead) * Talk to Ruby about the pills (prerequisite: Examine Pill Bottle; Profile Updated: Ruby is Smart and Plays Town of the Dead) * Analyse Police Badge (12:00:00; New Suspect: Emily Goodwin) * Ask Emily Goodwin about her badge (Prerequisite: Analyse Police Badge; Profile Updated: Emily Watches White Python and Plays Town of the Dead) * Move onto Chapter 3 (No Stars) Chapter 3: What a Ripper! * Talk to Ryan Evans about the bomb threat (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile Updated: Emily is Smart; New Crime Scene: Big Cube) * Investigate Big Cube (Prerequisite: Ryan's Interrogation; Clues: Bomb, House sale form) * Examine House Sale Form (Result: Names) * Ask Ronald Looper Rochester why he was selling the house (Prerequisite: Examine House Sale Form; Profile Update: Ronald Is Smart and Plays Town of the Dead) * Examine Bomb (Result: Disarmed Bomb) * Analyse Disarmed Bomb (09:00:00) * Question Emily Goodwin about the Bomb (Prerequisite: Analyse Disarmed Bomb; Profile Update: Ryan plays Town of the Dead) * Investigate Secret Room (Everything must be done above; Clue: Ripped Robe, Jar of Black smoke) * Examine Ripped Robe (Result: Fixed Robe) * Analyse Fixed Robe (15:00:00; Attributes: The killer is taller then 5'6") * Examine Jar of Black Smoke (Result: Strange Substance) * Analyse Strange Substance (09:00:00; The killer has a scar; Murder Weapon filed: Razor Blades) * Take Case of the Killer now * Move onto Shadow of the Party (5/6) (No Star) Shadow of the Party: Hidden Evil (5/6) * Ask the Chief what his plan is (Available after Unlocking Shadow of the Party (5/6); Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Puzzle Room (Prerequisite: The Chief's Interrogation; Clue: Diary) * Examine Diary (Result: Death list) * Analyse Death List (09:00:00) * Ask Rowan Atwintin about the Death List (Reward: Ripper of Time's Robes) * Talk to Emily Goodwin (Available after Unlocking Shadows of the Party (5/6)) * Investigate Lava Room (Prerequisite: Emily's Interrogation; Clue: A Rose with ripped Note) * Examine Rose with Ripped Note (Result: Love letter) * Analyse Love Letter (06:00:00) * Talk to Alejandro why he send the letter (Prerequisite: Analyse Love Letter) * Investigate Archie's Room (Prerequisite: Alejandro's Interrogation; Clue: Nice jacket * Give Alejandro the Jacket (Prerequisite: Investigate Archie's Room) * Wish Emily Goodwin luck with the Date (Prerequisite: Alejandro's Interrogation; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Puzzle Room (Everything much be done before; Clue: Box) * Examine Box (Result: Rowan Atwintin's Heart) * Inform the chief what happened to the Ripper of time (Prerequisite: Examine Box) * Move onto the next case (1 Star) Trivia * Rowan Atwintin is a reference to Rowan Atkinson * White Python is a reference to Black Adder (A TV show Rowan Atkinson was in) * Town of the Dead is a reference to Town of Salem * This is one of the cases where a main character is flagged as a suspect Navigation Category:Sleepy Hollows